the adventures of danny phantom
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: small town farm boy, but really a alien, Danny fenton leaves the small town of amity park, to become a writer at new yorks biggest news paper. Immediately he mets sassy, and hard working Sam Manson and rookie photographer tucker Foley. once paired with Sam, his adventures began.Danny struggles to adjust to city life, and keep his secret identity as Danny phantom.
1. things change

**a/n: hey so yeah basically yeah if you read the description it's obvious this is based off od superman, now when I say this I don't mean this is based off any particular movie comic or show, what I mean is that the basis of it is based off of super man, not the plots the plots are mine, and I will be using dp villians, and some oc's. Let's see who will be who, remember it's not based off episodes or movies kay.**

**Also I'm sure your wonder what will be danny's kryptonite, well it will be the blood blossums, they are these flower petals that can kill danny, when he touches then, they are from the episode, infinite realms.**

**Has anyone noticed the simularies vlad and lex ,sam and lois, (granted lois is a bit more flirty than sam, but keep in mind she's older and I think sam would totally grow up to be a lois and a lot of times she's drawn with purple eyes, I think sam is a lot like lois.) tuck and jimmy Martha and Maddie johnathan and jack, dani and cara (for johnathan and jack I'm just talking about the names the two have nothing in common personality wise) but yeah star labs axiom labs vlad co lex corp come on people you cant tell me you don't see the similarities also let's not forget that when supes is clark he's boyish and meek, and humble and then when he's supes he's somewhat cocky (until they bring the kyrtonite of course) but yeah, sound familiar too be honest I think danny is half based on Spiderman and half based on supes.**

**Also jack and Maddie are danny's adoptive parents not real ones,and they used to be ghost hunters but since most of the story there about 60 they retired to the fenton farm, although they still lo key work on inventions that danny will be using.**

**Danny is from a place called the time zone it was part of the ghost zone but it was destroyed, clockwork and my oc elisibeth are his parents, and they are alive but they are stuck in a part of the ghost zone that no one can enter or leave, but them.**

**Also tuck is gonna be younger then danny and sam they are about 25 and tuck is 18 or 17**

**This takes place in 2004, for a reason and you will understand once I introduce tucker**

**So this is who's who**

* * *

**Clark kent/kal-el/superman : danny fenton/ phantom tempus/ danny phantom**

**Lois lane: sam manson**

**Jimmy olsen: tucker foley**

**Perry white: petey wallcott (my oc)**

**Martha kent: Maddie fenton**

**Johnathan kent: jack fenton**

**Lex luthor: vlad masters/ vlad plasmius**

**Jor-el: clockwork tempus**

**Lara-el: elisibeth tempus (elisibeth)**

**Mercy graves: crystal winchester (my oc)**

**Supergirl/cara kent: dani fenton/ phantom**

**Lana lang: valerie grey**

**Just in case I use them:**

**Joker: freakshow**

**Harley Quinn: lydia**

**Bruce wayne: Batman: ethan long/black jaguar (My oc)**

* * *

**Okay so yeah that's about it, and the batman character I might or might not use, that all depends on a lot of things just thought I'd put it there just in case, and dash and Kwan Paulina and star and the rest of the a list will all work for vlad in some way, and for those of you who don't know who mercy grave's is she's like basically lex's bitch and lover, thin Harley Quinn, only for lex.**

**If you guys like this I might do justice league has well but, you have to remember the plots are mine I don't do the whole redo plot if I do things that are based off, of each other I make it has distant as possible unless it's a classic I make it has distant had I can without ruining the classic.**

**For those of you who are thinking, what the hell this bitch is supposed to be working on, other things, well I know and I still am, I just had this idea in my head for a bit, so bear with me, please review I need to know how this will go over.**

**Alright shall we get this party started, yes okay?**

* * *

**Chapter one: things change**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

A young man of the age of 25, landed from flying at a lone house on a farm in the small back water town of amity park Ohio. The man had snow white hair and glowing green eyes, he was not human and in this form it showed.

He was clad in a skin tight, black suit with grayish whit boots, and grayish white gloves and collar, in the middle of his nice but not at all bulky chest, was some sort of odd, "D" that was obviously not of earth. It was a "D" nonetheless. Upon landed the boy phased into the small, house and as soon as he was inside, he willed a flash of light to surround his body, and when it died down there stood, a human boy, or so it appeared.

This boy had the same lanky, but nicely built from, but instead of snow white hair and glowing green eyes, this man's eyes were a bright and vibrant blue as clear and crystal has the ocean, and his hair was as black as night.

The man had a nicely sculpted jaw and a very nice face with a light boyish charm about his features. He was clad in nothing more than, than torn and tattered blue jeans, and a ripped up white shirt. With a red oval in the center, sighing the boy sat down in a chair at the neat and pristine dining table, in the humble little house. Propping his elbows on the table, the boy put his head in-between his hands, only to rub his temples in annoyance, finally the boy had a moment of piece, if only a moment.

"little brother your home" came a excited shrill has the boy's older sister, came rushing down the stairs in childish glee, her fiery red orange hair trailing behind her, running up to him the girl damn near crushed him with a hug.

Reluctantly the boy hugged, back only to grit his teeth to keep from groaning in pain. A worried look crossed her features, as the girl took the nearest seat to him. "long time no see, what was it this time, drug smuggling, talking prostitutes into an honest life, or just avoiding your family" the girl said a bit bitter, she didn't mean any harm by it, she just felt incomplete without her little brother.

Rolling his eyes, the boy placed a smirk on his lips, "actually I stopped technes from getting, the most powerful computer in the world" the boy said, looking at his sister. "look Danny I'm proud of you, I am I just I'm afraid one slip up, on trust to the wrong person and your government property, once the guys in white, find out you exist they'll stop at nothing to find a way to hurt you, I couldn't live with that Danny"

The girl said looking down, the boy placed a comforting hand, on her hand "listen jazz, I don't expect you to understand, but this is my job, when the time zone, my home world was destroyed, I was saved it is my job to make sure the malicious ghost of the ghost zone don't hurt people like you, or mom or dad, or anyone I'm stopping them because I'm the only one who can."

The boy said, as the girl nodded putting a hand up to stop him from going on, she had heard it all before, but it still wounded her heart to see her baby brother coming home with wound after wound it truly did. "Danny boy" came the booming voice of jack Fenton, the two siblings father, "Maddie he's here Danny boys' back!" the man screamed in the same childish excitement the girl had had.

A rumbling was heard, as the woman rushed downstairs as fast as her 60 year old body could carry her. "my baby boy" Maddie fenton said, rushing toward her son who cracked his famous lopsided boyish grin, "I love you to mom" the boy said, his smile still firmly in it's place.

"stand up danny, let me look at you have you been eating, we have some ecto lasagna, it's a bit grin, and will bit back, but's it's still good" the woman said, as she maid her way over, to her baby boy, he would always be a baby to her, even though the boy no stood a 5'11, and looked every bit of it.

The boy reluctantly agreed, to stand showing his poor in awe mother, his cuts and bruises through his tattered shirt. The woman put a hand over her mouth, in awe and pain seeing her son in that way wounded her so. "oh danny I know you wil continue to fight those ghostly menances, no matter what, we say and we don't blame you, fighting them is the only thing you can do to honor your real parents…" the woman said as she said the last to words, softly, and her heart stung at those words. Danny quickly rushed to her mother's side, wrapping her in a hug.

"you guys are my real parents, clockwork and Elisabeth, are just clockwork, and Elisabeth I love them, I do they are a part of me, but you guys are my real parents, and jazz is my real sister" the boy said, as Maddie let a tear slide down her cheek, even though she already knew how her son, felt it good to have reassurance, after having him in and out of Fenton works, flying for months at a time, on missions to fight ghost, in various countries.

She needed it, they all needed it, and they just wished that there son could fight closer, to amity or at least somewhere in America. Little did they know there silent pleas' were about to be answered. After the long hug, Danny sat back down, and got series look on his face.

They all knew it was something big, Danny was a carefree guy, a good guy, a boy scout so to speak, though he never was one, of course when he was serious things were serious. "I um, I got some news…" the boy began, as the room grew silent, all attention focused on him, he continued.

"…I'm moving to new York…permanently" the boy said shocking his family, the boy who was the true definition of a drifting was settling down it was unheard of. "You're moving somewhere and staying" jazz said raising and eyebrow, her facial features emitting shock, as the others were.

"Have you found a girl" Maddie said, her face excited like a child once more. "Wait ago, that's my boy, when do we get to me her." Jack said earning himself, a bump in the arm courtesy of his wife. Blushing Danny got a look of annoyance on his face.

"there's no girl, but maybe there will be, that's one of the reasons why I'm moving there I can't spend my whole life only honoring clockwork, and Elisabeth, I have to honor you guys too, I have to honor Danny Fenton. Danny Fenton hasn't been doing much at all, so I'm moving to New York and giving him a life, and I can deal with both human and ghost crime there, and who knows this girl who guys have been wanted me to meet might be there."

The boy finished, with another lopsided grin, as he thought about finding his soul mate he found himself wondering who she might be often.

He hadn't really been in an actually relationship, since his high school girlfriend Valerie grey, who at one point he thought it might be her, but he knew now he was wrong. Danny Fenton had been practically everywhere in the world, flying a 212, which was double the speed, he flew at when he first started his awakening of his powers, back then he only flew at 112, but now he seemed to be getting a bit faster has time wore on. He had learned 4 languages, besides tempus, which was the language of his people, infact he wasn't just a citizen he was a price, that's why the language was his last name.

Now thanks to his travels, he had Japanese, Spanish, French, and Russian, he had had a few one night stands, with woman in sevral cities, but never had enough time, or will to stay long enough for anything else, but now he was 25, and was tired of his parents bugging him for grandchildren or marriage, and decided he wanted to atleast pretend to be normal and normal 25 year olds, got jobs, and dated and what not, so that's what he decided to do. He hoped he would find her, so maybe for once he wouldn't feel so alone in a world full of people, despite his parents love and sisters, he was still alone they didn't know what it was like.

He hoped she, whoever she was, would know how he felt. "So let me get this straight your moving to New York, to find your soul mate" jack said completely missing the point. "No I'm going to work as an investigative reporter, for the new York times, and live life, as a normal man"

The boy said, allowing jack, to comprehend that new information. "Why not work for amity times" Maddie said, sadly, Ohio was nowhere near, New York plane tickets were expensive, and Danny could only fly 212 miles per hour, how often would they get to see each other, the woman wondered.

"Guys, I know this, sounds bad, and it sounds like I'm just going away again, but I'm not I am just a phone call away, I'll always be here… I promise" the boy said determination in his eyes. "I love you little brother, and I'm proud of you." The girl said, trying to give Danny some support about his decision.

"I support, you always my boy" Maddie said, smiling as a tear broke loose. "Let's celebrate with fudge" jack said, his childish grin breaking out once more. Maddie, jumped up from her seat at the table as she got up to go get the fudge.

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

**Flash back 3 years prior**

22 year old Sam Manson, sat at a table full of stiff, and nasally businessmen, at what was supposed to be the meeting for the company she was supposedly succession. But Sam Manson, had other plans, she just couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't take her parents, simply writing her off, and she was about to prove it. "I call a recess, 10 minutes" the girl said, smirking at her mother, who gave her the biggest glare she could muster. The businessmen began filing out of the room, leaving the two Manson women alone.

Pamela Manson held her phone botoxed smile, until the last one left the room, then it turned into a scowl. The woman stood, you shaking furiously as she banged, bother hands on the table in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you Samantha?"

The woman damn near screamed, "it was me, the real me, not a phase not rebellion, I can't do this anymore mother, I have to be myself" the girl said, her eyes down cast a bit, at knowing neither of her parents would never understand her they never had.

When she decided she was an ultra recyclo vegetarian, that was a phase to them, the same thing with her Goth image, neither of which she dropped, because they were her a huge part of her, but Pamela and Jeremy Manson would never understand that.

"So what the hell do you want to do _Sam_" the woman said saying her daughter's nickname, with all the venom she could muster. "This" the girl said pulling out an old worn, for wear superman comic book that the girl used to read all the time as a kid, and low key still read sometimes, just because.

Pamela broke out into shocked laughter soon she let it die, down her shock still evident in her face, "you want to fly Samantha" the woman said her chuckles still in her voice. "no mom, I want to help people, I want to tell the truth, put my writing to good use, last week I applied for a position at the new York times, they said because I've never worked at a newspaper, before I have to start out on small stories, but petey Walcott said that I have the potential to be the best new York has to offer."

The girl said a genuine smile beaming on her face, as her mother sighed. "Well… I'm still in my prime, and you're still quite a young girl so, I'll tell you what hmmm, you get this Lilly lame business out of your system…" Sam rolled her eyes, at her mother's butchering of her favorite characters name.

"It's Lois lane mom, and your still not getting it, you and dad have never gotten it, ever my life isn't a phase, mom who I am isn't a phase, and I do hope one day you see that." The young woman said, gather her gothic briefcase with grotesque stickers cover it, and smoothed down her jet black pencil skirt, as she left the room without another word.

"ohhh the girl will, come around I'm sure…" Pamela Manson said to herself, as she got up and proceeded to go outside and tell the suited businessmen that, the recess was over.

* * *

**Flashback over, present day**

**Over looker's pov**

25 year old Sam Manson shook her head as if the painful memory would go, with it as she took a sip of her black coffee and finished up the last few sentences of her stories. The girl had achieved everything she wanted and more, she was one of the most respected reporters in the us, she even had her own billboard, her conscience was fulfilled the girl had, even taken a young boy under her wing, as she called it and he even became like a brother to her.

He was rather annoying and the two were polar opposites, but at the end of the day they had each other's back, he as like an 18 year old brother to her. The girl smiled at the thoughts of some of his antics, he was so full of joy, and so optimistic most of the time, to be a reporter and the young girl believed he would, petey treated the two of Sam and tucker like family, and he treated tuck like his bitch in a plan to teach him to stand up for himself.

Sam gave off an uncharacteristic chuckle, before letting her face go back to her normal expression that was usually firmly on her purple painted lips. Getting up the girl walked briskly until she got to a door that had an artificially fogged window that said in pristine printed black letters, that said peter Walcott, editor in chief.

Stopping there the girl put her hand on the hand before barging in the door. "Walcott, do you have another story for me" the girl said, a smile gracing her story there were two things that seemed to make Sam smile, her stories and tucker when he wasn't annoying the hell out of her. Other than that, the girl kept a stoic look upon her delicate features, the was in pain, not that she'd ever admit, it everything she did was subconsciously seeking her parents approval, although she never got it.

The last time she had it, was when she had, had a high school romance with vlad master's son, joseph master's, the son of a rich billionaire that made her parents proud, and the last time she was sure they had hated her, was the day she dumped him.

Before that she was positive, that they had loved her in their own way, now she truly wasn't so sure, she felt like just another thing they had bought with their billions and she hated it, what's worse was her grandmother's death at the age of 18, well that just made things far worse.

Shaking her head from, yet another painful memory the girl awaited her boss's answer. The man was in his early 50's his sandy brown hair faded rapidly into gray, well the part of his hair that was still there, he was a short plump man, who was just as obsessed with the paper, as sam manson, that was the way he got where he was.

Sometimes Sam wondered did she truly want to be where he was, in her somewhat old age; his wife had divorced him six months ago for lack of being home and always being at the paper, did she truly want that. The girl obviously wasn't getting any younger, and time passed quick as she knew, it seemed it was just the other day she was a gothic ten year old obsessed with superman comics, the odd ball in any group.

With girls they made fun of her for reading comics, saying that they were for boys, with the other gothic kids, they didn't understand why she'd read superman as opposed to batman, and the reason was because most people liked batman because he was human, she liked superman because he wasn't.

He was the last of his kind, all alone on a planet full of people, and to her to not be bitter to still wear bright colors, and see the world that wasn't even his so optimistically was truly a hero, to never be tempted by all that power, yes that's why she liked superman, sure she would have liked him more, if he wore darker color's but hey everyone had there flaws right.

"Yes has a matter of fact, I have a project for you too." At this the girls eyes, narrowed the last time she had a project it was to pretend to married to one of her coworkers, and that little incident had almost got her raped if it wasn't for her trust combat, boots that she would have been violated for sure.

"What kind of project" the girl said through gritted, teeth 'what torcher can this project bring' the girl thought. "We have a rookie reporter in from amity park, and he's quite good I you to-" petey started but the hotheaded girl, refused to even let him finish.

"oh no no no, come on Walcott, I thought we had an understanding I told you, I'm not really a people person i-" the girl began her eye's softening a bit, has memories of being rejected by her peers flashed through her eyes, she felt so small, she felt like that little girl again.

"What about the kid?" the man asked raising and eye brow a smirk applied to his lips. "tuck's different, and even him and I have boundaries, look Walcott-"the girl tried once again but Walcott had it, made he watched over the whole office, and saw everything he saw who needed what, and who wanted who and who was in trouble, and everything the office of new yolk times was less like a bunch of coworkers, and more like a family.

He knew exactly what Sam needed, he didn't know all the details but he knew who her parents were, and had the displeasure of meeting them once, and he knew what growing up in once with them could do to a child just by meeting them once, he noticed even in the setting of the office Sam didn't quite fit in, though the other's tried to welcome her, it was as if she just couldn't fit in.

Her and tucker stuck together, because the boy was the youngest in all the office, and he spent most of the time with his technology and inventions, than socializing. He knew the two were missing something and somehow, in a matter of a year or so he saw Sam, and the boy from amity park together, and married, little did he knew how accurate he was.

"Sam it's final, it's an order" and with that Sam knew, he was serious he never gave her orders, well he did but not in that tone, so she knew she was gonna have to agree, gritting her teeth the girl did just that. "Fine, where is Mr. Amity anyway"

The girl quipped as she cracked, a sarcastic smile "behind you" petey said as a smirk graced his features, the girl turned around to meet Danny Fenton, the boy was glad in a light blue suit the color of his eyes, and a vibrate green tie, it damn near fit like a second skin accenting all of him, his messy hair dropped over his light blue eyes, and at seeing the sight of Sam before him his signature lopsided grin broke out upon his face.

The two just stood there for a minute, as amethyst eyes meet ocean ones, and something clicked deep deep down in there sub consciousness, the man who couldn't stay put and the girl who couldn't seem to get close to anyone, knew that they had found there soul mates, but of course there consciousness weren't even ready to admit it, let alone there out loud voices, that would take a while.

Still not breaking his smile, Danny put his left hand up to the back of his neck, suddenly nervous of the girl before him, he hadn't been nervous since he had his growth spurge, in the summer between 9th grade and 10th. Yet here he was being has nervous had he was way back then, 'what the hell is she doing to me' the boy thought.

'Those eyes, that hair, I might not like having a partner after all' the girl though as another smile broke out upon her feature, she needed to add this to her list, Danny Fenton was the third thing that could make her smile. The boy cleared his throat and thought it best to introduce himself.

"I'm um Danny, Fenton" the boy said extending his hand towards, her's which she gladly shock, and when there's hands touched they both felt a spark there, their faces suddenly felt terribly hot, they both redrew their hands turning their faces to hide their blushes.

"um, Sam, Sam Manson" the girl said as she finally stopped blushing only to begin again at his next comment. "I know I um, saw your billboard" he said blushing once again, putting his hand to his neck again. 'Oh god no' the girl thought, embarrassed at the thought.

She had taken the photo just to shut tucker up, at a function and boom the next minute she found out Petey had put a billboard, saying "Sam Manson exposing the truth since 2001" she hated it, it didn't represent her at all, it was extremely cliché and the outfit well it was a Halloween costume a non-gothic one, mind you.

'The year I decided to wear a non-gothic costume, it becomes a fucking billboard' the girl though bitterly. "I um, that billboard, is nothing like me" she said her face still mortified though she didn't know why. Both she and Danny had completely forgotten that they were still in Petey's office.

"Go on down to vlad co. and get a statement, about his new endorsement for the government foundation the guys in white." The editor in chief said, breaking the barrier only soul mates had, the pair simultaneously cleared their throats, and said "let's go" at the same time, as they both left the room.

Once the door was closed and he was sure, they were gone, Petey mumbled to himself "lovebirds". Meanwhile outside the door, and back in the main part of the office found Sam, giving Danny a limited tour of the office, one the way to the elevator.

"… That's where the fashion writer's sit, and over there is my desk, and there is the 24 hour snack buffet. And this is-" the girl said before an black boy at the age of 18 with a red beret, and a yellow suit, with a grey tie, and thick black glasses, and a polaroid camera around his neck, came rushing up to the pair his teal eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Hey Sam, who's your friend" the boy said cheerfully "this is Danny, Fenton and were going to do a story at vlad co. "oh" he said sadly thinking he had been replaced, the 18 year old boy was rather dependent on Sam, though the pair fought a lot, to him she was his sister, and he loved her in that manner.

Sam since his feeling, "hey tuck, chill just cause I got a writing partner doesn't, mean I won't need an annoying techno geek to take pictures, for me" the girl said smirking, getting a smile from the boy, just like that his demeanor changed back to his normal cheery one.

"hi Danny, I'm tucker Foley" he said pulling out his pda and cell phone, "you see I bought these as a normal pda, has a normal pda and cell phone but, now they can do so much more, they can hack into systems has important has the fbi, and it can even shoot lasers, as a weapon just in case, ya know the job gets to dangerous, and this camera as zoom features, I added myself by-"

Tucker said before being cut off, by Sam who was half way across the room, inside a elevator that's doors were rapidly closing. "hey Danny, all is fair in love and journalism" the girl said before the doors closer, and Danny scrunched his eyes brows, before he felt another grin growing on his lips.

He had mad respect for the, girl she had bested him, and that made her even more beautiful 'something tells me, new York will be the most interesting city yet' the boy thought to himself, picturing her face in his mind, as he stared off into space. "Hey don't worry, she still likes ya, Sam's a bit hard to understand" Danny felt his heart beat fast at tucker's words, 'is it that obvious' he thought referring to his affections, for the girl. "Hey I won't tell anyone, even her" the boy said.

"am I that obvious" Danny asked, looking to the boy next to him, he could already see him and himself has good friends, maybe even something like brother's. "Blatantly, she's a tough one to crack, a real mystery ya know, she doesn't let anyone get to close, until me, and Petey now you, I could help you if you want."

Tucker said highly confusing, the boy "ya know, get together with her" tucker said clearing things up, "hey listen it's not that simple, I'm- never mind I might take you up on that one day." Danny said grinning and blushing at the thought of being with Sam, as something clicked in his head, and he realized he had to get to vlad co. quick running to the bathroom, the boy went in and changed into Danny phantom, phasing through the wall, and on his way to vlad co.

He was sure to beat Sam now, 'all is fair in love an journalism right Sam' the boy thought though he knew she could hear him. he flied high above the world below him fade, away he felt so free, feeling the clouds in his snow white hair, doing flips and tumbles, and most of all thinking of the mystery that was Sam Manson.

* * *

**a/n: yeah so please let me know if you like it I did my best, it was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Mysteries at vlad co

**A/n: so hey you guys welcome back to the adventures of Danny phantom it's been really fun writing it I love it. So in this chapter I'll introduce vlad and his son my oc Joe and crystal Winchester**

**Also I know that im gonna get this question so I'll answer I'll now vlad doesn't have ghost powers... Yet... We will learn about the origins of crystal later.**

**So let's get this party started**

**Chapter 2: mysteries in vlad co.**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

After a few minutes of flying Danny discreetly landed in the parking lot of vlad co., ducking behind a car the boy changed to his human form as her fished his press pass out of his suit pocket, walking quickly to the area where a platform stood and there on it stood vlad and his son joseph masters, various vlad co. Employees along with several bulky body guards. On the ground littered a crowd, and several reporters and TV news station anchors.

'Well here goes nothing' Danny though this was his first job at N.Y.T. it was serious, he felt nervous. Walking quicker Danny soon found himself lost in the crowd, listening to the tail end of vlad's speech, preparing himself for reporter rush hour when all the reporters would be bombarding each other to get a statement from vlad or at best Joe.

"...Today marks a day of a new era, no longer can ghost run rapid, no longer can they do what they want with this new funding, the united states of America, will triumph against the monsters of the ghost zone." The man said fooling most into believing his every word but Danny he had looked pure evil in the face and wasn't as easily lead.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Came Sam's voice as the girl made her way through the crowd, approaching the boy. "All is fair in love and journalism." The boy said as his signature grin broke out on his face.

"So you got a plan on how were gonna get to talk to master's" the boy said raising an eyebrow. "There's still a we" the girl said shocked the stunt she pulled in the elevator was a stunt to push him away, it was easier not to get close she knew that, but yet it didn't work and she didn't see herself trying again.

If he wasn't even close to mad at her for a stunt like that, then who knows she might not mind having a partner. "Yeah um were partners and I know you're complicated and difficult and that's okay, so am I but were partners" the boy said a serious look on his face as he blushed hard, at seeing the girl also blushed. "I um..." The girl said trailing off not knowing what to say.

Shaking her head the girl soon got her wits about her. "When the speech is over, we go find Joe, he owes me a favor." The girl said just as the speech finished and the girl grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him along.

Buzzing through the crowd, the people made their way to the front where Joe stood next to a Latina girl, in a short and revealing cocktail dress with a plunging neck line stood next to him there arms draped around each other. Walking up to the pair Sam scowled at the disgusting display of playboy Joe and his on and off girl Paulina Sánchez. "Joe, Paulina..." The girl greeted as she seethed the girls name with venom, as she approached the pair.

"Joe I need to talk to you" the girl said as she pulled him, a few feet from Paulina Danny quickly following. "What Sam you can't just come in here, barging in-" they began before Sam cut him off. "Summer 1997, you said and I quote 'I owe you my life Sam' so I want to cash the favor in, or is the 'honorable' word of Mr. Joe masters another lie." The girl said with a smirk and her eyebrow rose. "What do you want Sam" the boy seethed knowing she'd never back down, if he didn't oblige.

"Nothing really just an interview, with your father in his office, and oh say a tour of the vlad co. Lab for the guys in white" the girl said her smirk still applied to her lips. Truth be told the girl didn't hate the boy in front of her like she pretended too, in fact she once thought she loved him, but now she still cared for him though not in the same way, she wasn't romantically caring for him, but she did care for him nonetheless. But she'd never show it, she couldn't not after what happened.

**Flash back**

**Master's manor 1996**

17 year old Sam Manson stood in the mirror naked as the day she was born has she let a few tears slip from her eyes, something wasn't right she knew it. She regretted what her and Joe had just done, she regretted it with everything she had she had finally let him have his way with her after three years she had finally let him and she hated herself for it.

While they were intimate it was like the veil of ignorance she had about him had faded, in his eyes she saw something for the first time...something evil. Of course at the moment she just let the intimacy proceed and even after she was hollow, but now hours into the night she had gotten up and locked herself in the bathroom.

What she had seen scared even her, and Sam Manson didn't get scared, she thought it wasn't in her dna until that night. She knew what she had to do, she couldn't be with someone with that kind of malice in their eyes, the type of evil that show he had just murdered and liked it.

So she knew what she had to do, she'd wait until morning though. The girl slipped her robe on her face emotionless, and unlocked the bathroom doors, as she climbed into bed beside him, an inhaled the scent of his pillow as she wrapped her arms around him for the last time, knowing in the morning it would have to all end.

**Flash back ends**

"Fine Sam, but you know what I don't understand why the hell you hate me, what did I ever do to you" the boy said wishing only to understand. "Nothing not me, but you know what you have done, and I don't need to tell you." Realizing what she met the boy whispered in her ear,

"You know don't you things I've done.." He began as she nodded suddenly uncomfortable with the closeness. "...why have you not told, why am I still out" the boy said shocked. "I never could, besides i had no proof." The girl said the last part with a smirk on her face. 'And part of me hoped you'd stop doing your father's bidding'

Sam thought are she looked down sadly, "all of this ancient history now, are you gonna live up to your word or not." The girl aid slipping back into her facade, "yes your requests are honored," the boy said stoically, before walking away again. Danny who was standing there the whole, decided to finally speak up.

"So, what, what um... That." The boy said putting emphasis on the last word. "Ancient history" the girl replied and he got the point, and then began walking toward the double doors that led into vlad co. Building. "When, if you um don't mind me asking... I mean I don't want pry I was just-" the boy began before being cut off.

"High school, we um, we were close but um, he wasn't who I thought he was, so I ended it" the girl said sadly which made Danny jealous, mistaking it has regret but it wasn't. "Do you um, regret it" he asked his eyes flashing green in jealousy.

"No, it wasn't met to be, it was just one thing that helped me see it, if not that it would have been something else" the girl said helping him understand. 'She loves Joe the way I love Valerie' the boy thought, and it was true that was the way Sam loved him.

"You understand" the girl said cocking her head to the side and looking in Danny's eyes. "Yeah, I do" the boy said as he pressed the up button on the elevator, the pair had walked to during their conversation. "So you worked at the paper from your hometown" Sam asked her eyebrow rose curiously hopping he had at least done this before. "I was an intern when I was about tuck's age at amity times, but I interned all over the world."

The boy said just as the elevator dinged and the pair got in. "Why not get a job...well you um until here" the girl said blushing hard though she didn't know why. "It's complicated" the boy said, looking down. "Your or well were some kind of nomad" the girl asked fishing around.

"What's a no had" the boy said his boyish charm so evident on him his face sparkling with childish curiosity, just as the elevator opened on the penthouse. Vlad co. was the tallest building in New York and made no attempt in hiding it. The pair stepped out of the elevator has Sam stared marvel and winder at his boyish charm, shaking her head she grabbed the boys hand and pulled him along.

Reaching the double doors to vlad's office, the girl knocked swiftly on the wooden door, hoping to be answered right away. The door swung open and there stood a short pale skinned woman with short dark black hair, and a black business dress on. The girl stood at about 5"2. Opening the door wide enough Danny and Sam took that as there que to enter the office. Once in the pair found vlad sitting behind his huge wooden desk a cigar in one hand, and scotch in the other.

"Mrs. Manson..." The man said annoyed, he had, had a certain loathing for the girl since she had dumped his son, though as a business man it would look bad, to ignore the press. "... And mister..." The man said trailed off his voice still annoyed. "Fenton um sir" Danny said, a bit nervous something about the man bothered him. "Did you say Fenton" vlad said an eyebrow cocked. "Yes" Danny drug out confused.

"Do you by chance know a Maddie Fenton" Danny eyes widened shocked, at the mention if his mother's name. "Yes um she's my mother, why" Danny asked being even more uncomfortable. Standing up vlad walked over towards Danny a skip in his step. "Well my boy, your mother and father..." The man sneered the word father with venom, "... Are old friends from my college days? The man said gazing fondly into space. 'Maybe. But they never mentioned you'

Danny thought his mind reeling though he knew right then he'd have to focus, on the interview. "If you do are done with this introduction I, thought might nice if we'd get to the interview." The girl said annoyed sarcasm lacing her voice, as Danny gave her a look that said.

'You ready' the girl nodded in reply. The girl then fished through her purse for a tape recorder and started recording. "Mr. Master's I'd like to start by asking, why would you fund the guys in white government operation, there a group focused especially on supernatural entities correct" the girl said an eyebrow raised curious, as to his ulterior motives.

"Yes Mrs. Manson, they are and the reason to why I have lent my generosity to their cause is simple. I live in the beautiful dairy kind castle in Wisconsin and have my own glorious cabin in Colorado and my own wonderful penthouse here in New York. But you see..." The man said walking towards the big window the over looked, the city. "Those people down there, they don't have that, all they have is their lives, so that's why im protecting them."

The man finished before, coming to sit back down in his chair, taking a sip of his scotch. Stopping her recorder Sam rolled her eyes. "So you expect me to believe that this is all about helping the civilians of Amity Park." The woman said venomously knowing, that there was something far more to it. Hell even clueless Danny knew it. "Well that is the statement Mrs. Manson, shall the prestigious New York Times misquote me" the man said a smirk on his lips and malice in his eyes.

"Your right Mr. Masters what you say will go down exactly has you say it, though a good portion of the essay will be the writer's opinion, which in this case is me and my opinion is that your full of sh-" the girl started before Danny cut her hot headed rant. "Sam" the boy said stopping the girl effectively, her eye still twitching in anger a bit. He gave her a look that met 'let's talk outside' and she knew so the girl grabbed his hand and rushed him outside.

"We'll be right back" the girl said before the door closed behind them both. "Sam I think maybe was going with the wrong approach..." The boy said nervously surprised Sam hadn't already, lashed out at him. Growling and pinching the bridge of her nose the girl realized he was right. He had calmed her quicker than anyone ever had, he had soothed her and for some reason around her he felt ground; home he felt at home.

"Good cop bad cop" the girl suggested with a smile as the pair went back in the room. "Mr. Masters are you getting anything out of this" Danny asked coolly as Sam looked sternly in his eyes. "I told Mrs. Manson the reason, im doing the funding for the G.I.W" the man said sternly. "Of course you did, but what you failed to do was answer my partner's question." The woman said as her and vlad began a staring contest. "Yes Mrs. Manson I did" the man said simply.

"Fine then we'd like our tour now." The girl, still glaring into the man's eyes. "Very well, I'll call Mrs. Winchester, in and she'll give you your tour" the man said standing up and pressing a button on his desk. "Well um wait outside" the  
Boy said gesturing for Sam to come with him outside. The girl followed. "Sam why the hell you just give up in there" the boy said annoyance in his face.

"Listen you don't know masters like I do, we won't get him this way. We are investigative reporters, so we'll investigate. He won this round, we'll write a boring surface story, about the guys in white and we'll bid our time, and were get sources and snitches, and were even do a little spying, and when we have our evidence that he's doing what we both know, he's doing we will nail his ass to the wall."

The girl said seriously as something happened to his heart it started beating faster than it ever had and he liked it. His signature lopsided grin broke out onto his face, as he looked at her. "Sam you are a fucking genius, I could just marry you" the boy said before he realized what he had truly said. Twin blushes broke out onto both of their faces, at Danny's statement. "Thank you" Sam choked out through her embarrassment she always felt that way around him, she didn't understand it.

"Excuse me, as you too the reporters Mr. Master's wanted to give a tour to." The Sam woman who had opened the door for them said. "Yes, Danny Fenton" Danny said as the three began walking. "Crystal Winchester." The woman said.

* * *

6 hours and countless doors later, Danny and Sam had seen mostly all of vlad corps except for, the 2 secret floors that vlad was performing illegal experiments on and several offices connected to those purposes. Unfortunately all that had seen made vlad's company look exactly how he wanted it to... Perfect, helpful to society, backing all his claims. This facade fooled most but Sam and Danny knew far better. Sam had attempted to plant a few bugs on various places, but thanks to crystal's powers she figured the bugs out quickly.

Obviously running straight to tell vlad... "Vlad..." The girl said rushing in to the man's office, dropping the bugs on the desk so he could see. "The reporter girl tried to plant them, but I stopped her" the girl said sitting flirtatiously on his desk. "Go attack her, rough her up a bit but don't kill her, at least for the time being." The man said maliciously. "Yes master" the girl replied her eyes glowing with evil excitement.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow Danny" the girl called cheerfully out of character as she began to walk to her car. "You sure don't walk you to your car" the boy said warily feeling like something bad was going to happen to her. "Hey im a big tough girl, I can lace my own combat boots and everything." The girl said with a smirk as she turned on heel and walked away.

Danny watched warily until she was out of sight and then walked to go find a place to change.

* * *

"Hi miss reporter" was the sound that rang in sam's ears as she walked. Turning around the girl saw a girl clad in a skin tight leather suit, along with gloves and boots. Sam was shocked to say the least, "nice boots"

Sam said sarcastically before throwing a punch at the girl. The girl stumbled a bit, but quickly retaliated. Reaching out her gloved hand Sam watched in horror as claws sprouted out of them.

In fight or flight response the girl tried to land a round house kick, to the other girl's torso, only for the other girl to catch her foot, and use it to through her to the ground. Though Sam continued to struggle her efforts were futile, only a miracle could save her.

The girl used her claws to make three long jagged scratches across the girls face. "The across her torso, drawing horrid screams from the girl" Sam retaliated by kneeing the black suited girl in her gut causing her to fall back just long enough for Sam to run.

Her pride was severely wounded despite the fact that her opponent obviously had super strength and was a trained assassin. Sam shook the thoughts from her head continuing to run quickly, almost making to her car until the suited girl lassies her in a rope pulling her towards her; the girl easily grabbed Sam the neck putting her back against a tree. "What do you want" said growled as loud as she could muster with the other girl, crushing her windpipe.

"Stay away from vlad and Joe!" The girl spat dropping Sam to the ground leaving her there in the soil, below her, before vanishing into thin air with a trace. Danny phantom that just happened to be flying over the area caught the tail end of the scene after the assassin had gone. Flying down quickly Danny came to help Sam, upon realizing it was her rage filled his being.

"Sa-...I mean miss can you hear me" the boy stuttered almost slipping up in his bewildered state. "She said stay away from vlad as Joe" the girl mumbled before she passed out, Danny picked her up tenderly as he flew off towards the hospital.

* * *

After rushing through the doors with Sam's broken body, Danny took to the skies exciting the people present and sparking curiosity of, the mystery hero with a d one his chest. Danny flew at top speed back to vlad co. And opted for floated right outside the penthouse window until vlad noticed him his eyes wide.

"Vlad masters correct" the man said sternly though he already knew who vlad was. "Yes" vlad answered curiosity piqued. "But the question is, who are you" vlad shot back. "Phantom, Danny phantom and something tells me were gonna be seeing a lot each other"

Danny said his face serious his eyes flashing yellow. "Ahhh the ghost boy who uses his powers for good, how quant" vlad replied with a roll of his eyes and that's when Danny had enough of vlad's arrogance. Grabbing his collar the boy pulled vlad close to his face.

"Listen to me master's you have everyone fooled, but I know the truth you sent your assailant to hurt Sam and for that alone, I will work to my dying breath to, find evidence and when I do I will nail your ass to the wall, and that is a promise"

The boy said his eyes glowing so brightly, before putting vlad back on the ground, and going back to phase through the window. Once Danny was gone Joe entered the room. "You are foolish father, you send your bitch to rough Sam up and she mentioned our names now phantoms on our asses" the boy said stemming.

"Patience dear boy the Manson girl is still needed" vlad replied, as Joe rolled his eyes. "I know that father, no one is to touch Sam or Paulina everyone else is expendable, but you've missed the point you've programed her to think she's in love with you, therefore she's sloppy, the company can't afford it father crystal is obsolete"

The main proclaimed his grey eyes alight as he went to go pour himself some scotch. "Not yet dear boy, when I figure out how to alter human dna to make a halfa without imperfections, then crystal will be obsolete, not before" vlad said sternly showing his son he was serious, but Joe being Joe kept on. "What if she were to remember James Winchester, and there marriage and her whole life before we reprogramed her, what then father she could easily take us both down."

The boy pointed out, "Such a thing wouldn't happen... Son" the man replied

* * *

**A/n: so yeah i know short chapter hope you enjoyed it, I know joe looks like an asshole but don't hate him to much he his vlad's son after all. Being raised by vlad would cause a lot of trama to a child. Yeah he allowed sam to be roughed up but crystal wasn't supposed to do so much damage she was only to scar her a bit, let her know not to fuck with her, but crystal is programed to be a killer so she doesn't really know where to draw the line between rough her up and kill her.**


	3. Interview with the phantom

**A/n: welcome back my loyal readers so yes we know a bit more about crystal and even joe and this version of vlad unfortunately they won't be in this chapter, as the title implies this chapter is simply an interview between sam and danny in phantom form**

**Also go on an assume at least a two week time jump for every chapter after this one unless i say otherwise**

**Chapter 3: interview with the phantom**

**Over looker's pov**

After Danny phantom's appearance in the hospital, the town was abuzz with the mysterious phantom hero. They were calling him invisobill until they could get an interview with him, due to the fact the boy had phased through the ceiling. Petey Walcott had but out a fury among his employees to get phantoms story, and that sent every reporter in NYT out on frenzy, Petey wanted the phantom story an all cause. Danny had called in sick, knowing that he couldn't, be on the phantom story when he was phantom.

This led to Sam not knowing where to go, this wasn't a normal story in every meaning of the word, Sam knew none of her snitches would know anything about the mysterious boy; her best was to look to the skies with binoculars, and try to signal the boy down.

So that found the girl on top of the New York Times roof, with binoculars looking to the sky, it seemed fruitless but just when the girl was about to give up, she noticed her target flying right towards her. Her face broke out in a victorious grin, as she opened her mouth to direct him, to where she stood but quickly closed it, when she realized he was flying right towards her.

"Sam Manson right" the boy asked feigning ignorance, the girl could only nod. Sure she had heard of, ghost even seen them on tv but she'd never met hell she hadn't even seen one in person. The ones she had seen on tv didn't look like him they had malice in their eyes, whereas she knew that somehow there was good in his.

They had harsh inhuman skin tones fit for monsters, maybe even misshapen ears or cat like eyes, but him he was different. If it weren't for his glowing green eyes and flight, surely she would have mistaken him for a human. It was a rare occurrence for the girl to be defensive of media subjects, but this was different... He was different.

Before she passed out all she remembered was looking in his eyes and seeing something she hadn't seen nor felt in quite some time, hope. He gave her hope in a world so cold, but being stubborn Sam, she had to have her surface doubt, though in her subconscious she knew she was wrong. She wasn't ready to see that yet. "What's your name, it can't be invisobill right" the girl stated an eyebrow rose as; he flew down and sat beside her criss cross apple sauce. Smiling his signature grin, the boy simply said "phantom, Danny phantom" smiling the girl gazed in his eyes as he gazed back, before they both turned to blush.

Clearing her throat, the girl pulled out her trusty tape recorder and pressed the little red recording button. "You mind if I interview you while your here" the girl said excitement in her eyes. Phantom just smirked at the woman, "you think I just came here for my health" the boy said sarcastically. He'd never say that if he weren't in his ghost form, it gave him courage and he didn't know how or why, but he milked it. He was determined to act completely different as phantom than he did as Fenton.

A blush fell over Sam's face, as she cleared her throat, and began the interview. "Don't take this the wrong way, phantom but where do you come from." The girl asked finally beginning the interview. "I come from another world, another plain of existence if you will, called the time zone... tunc ipsum in our language."

The boy began as Sam was entranced by his tail. "It's gone now" the boy said a wry smile on his face. "Tunc ipsum was an intelligent and, and cocky life form, the cockiness cost them their lives, they all died then they were sent to another worlds, where death is everywhere the ghost zone, and that's where all these ghost that, plague earth come from" the boy finished looking down, feeling guilty, about the people from his world.

"Hey it's not your fault" the girl said as if syncing, what he was thinking she put a hand on his in comfort. "Thanks" he said squeezing her hand a bit. Clearing her throat in embarrassment the girl drew her hand back, as she went back into her professional facade. "Your story begs the question now, and again don't take this the wrong way, why are you here." The girl said uncharacteristically nervous. "To help" he said coolly, with a smirk on his face.

"Come on you know I need more than that" the girl said giving him a playful glare. "My given name was phantom tempus, prince of  
Tunc ipsum, the last son of Tunc ipsum. I should have died with my people but my dad knew our world was doomed he tried to tell the observants, hell even tried to tell the people, but they trusted the observants and deemed my father... I mean clockwork wrong. He and Elisabeth had made a tiny ship only big enough for a small child, they put me in it with a message, and i arrived here, but my people died."

The boy finished a solemn look on his face, the girl looked at him warily though deep down she knew there was no need to. "You see phantom, that's what I don't get, how you can still be so free happy go lucky, dare I say cheery, hell even trusting when you've been through so much. Why aren't you angry bitter distrusting, how can you after everything you lost want to help us" the girl asked with emotion, though she knew she was asking herself.

"I was angry, I was damn right pissed, when I found out who, and what I was, but something changed my mind" and just like that things clicked for sam. "The message" the girl said softly still entranced by the boy before her.

He was familiar but strange, he was the epitome of opposites and it shock her a bit, never had she met a mystery she couldn't solve but it, seemed she had met her match.

"You are phantom tempus our son, and you have powers beyond that of human's, though you might be tempted to use them in tyranny, and create chaos, honor your father and I and use them to make earth a better world, use them to protect the people, who cannot protect themselves, fight for truth and justice my son, and keep goodness in your heart, my son the last son of  
Tunc ipsum, may goodness be with you always"

Danny repeated Sam instantly realizing what the words he said were, for a moment no words were spoken, she felt the barrier of ice around her heart shake a bit, as she looked in his eyes, and saw goodness there. In fact she saw the same thing in Danny's eyes. "Okay so, where do you go when you're not Danny phantom" the girl asked warily. Her reply was simple. "Maybe I'll tell you one day" the boy said getting up and preparing to fly off. "Wait" the girl said standing up as well, putting the tape recorder on stop signaling the, interview was over. "Why me, out of all the reporters, why me" at this Danny smirked.

A playful yet devious smile crossed his features, "it could be, because I think you're the most beautiful woman in this world or the next..." He said and paused to see her shell shocked reaction. "...or it could be because Danny Fenton recommended you" phantom said and one wink at Sam later, the mysterious ghost boy flew off, leaving Sam in her thoughts.

Reaching in her black coat pocket, the girl fished out an old worn, superman comic book. Flipping through it the girl reminisced, smiling to herself. "Oh phantom, I want to believe you" the girl said to herself reapplying ice to her guarded heart. She was confused not knowing where she stood at all. She was Sam Manson she didn't swoon, she didn't get week in the knees for one let alone to guys, no matter how noble they seemed she didn't want to trust them, despite the fact she knew she already did.

**(A/n: hey so just wanna be clear i do not own the song sam is about to sing, well she's only gonna sing the first half, im saving the second half for later in the story. The song is i'll try by jonnatha brooke")**

Reclining back on the building top the girl began to sweetly sing to herself. "I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now-  
Mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine.  
I'm fine.  
I'm too tired to listen.  
I'm too old to believe:  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.  
I try,  
But its so hard to believe.  
I try,  
But I can't see what you see.  
I try.  
I try.  
I try."

The girl leaned back and sighed thinking herself silly, for all her antics. "What hell are those two doing to me" the girl said to herself sighing once more, before standing up and turning on heel, to go back inside the office and write the story. A couple hours and several hundred typed words later, a "miraculously" recovered Danny Fenton entered the office.

Standing up and stretching her back like a cat, the girl gave put a yawn. "Watch it those are contagious" said the blue eyed black haired boy, as he stood behind sam. "Well aren't you late as a bitch" the girl said yawning once more, this time turning to face her friend.

"Hey I had a rare disease called the common cold" the boy said a signature grin spread out on his face. "Ya know in the dark ages millions died of the common cold" the girl said a smirk on her face as she turned, and grabbed the paper from the printer the girl opted for handing it to Danny to read. His eyes widened, after seeing the words "by Danny Fenton and Sam Manson?" he shook his head to make sure he saw it right.

"I don't understand Sam" the boy said putting a hand to the back of his head, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "You know what you did... Partner" the girl said lowly as she planted a tender kiss on, Danny's check. "Thanks Danny" the girl said as she walked toward the elevator.

"Coming?" The girl said when the door opened as Danny rushed over toward, the elevator and once they were both in the doors close behind them with a ding. Tucker, who happened to be nearby, gave off a chuckle. "Lovebirds" he said to himself, before thinking. 'Better start making bets, those two will be together by the end of the year.' The boy thought.

**A/n: yeah i know short but yeah, i needed to get the first I review between danny and sam, and i through some fluff in there i hoped you like it. About the kiss on the cheek i hope it was ooc.**

**Also the chapters will start getting longer soon**


	4. The hunter and the hunted

**a/n: hey you what's up I want to thank everyone for my reviews, and make sure you tell your friends about my stories only 19.99 per chapter (lol just kidding) I want to thank guess for your review the rest of you I pmed you your response to the reviews.**

**Now onto the reviews those of you who were logged in i pmed you your reply my lovely guest reviewer im glad you liked it and lois lane is my idol as well as you can tell already it will not be an exact repeat of any supes stories i am content in making it origional (as origional has fanficions can get)**

**Chapter 4: the hunter and the hunted**

**Over looker's pov**

It had been two months since Sam's interview with phantom, and the day she finally took Danny on as an officially partner, despite her surface protest she wouldn't have it any other way. 2 really good months, but out of nowhere things went awry... Very very awry. 2 people Danny and Sam held dear, had vanished with a trace, and it was up to Danny and Sam to stop it.

The city clock, had just struck, 11:00 and the office was void of all signs of life except for Danny and sam. The lights were dim, and the two were gathered around a computer. " it's so damn funny ya know, I just keep expecting him to, walk in that door and start blabbering about some invention, or some failed attempt at flirting but..." Sam said trailing off as she bit back tears.

Danny put an arm around her in comfort. He felt her quivering in his embrace, tho she tried to hide it. "We'll find tuck, and Petey, sam... I promise" the boy said with his eyes flaring green, for a moment in anger.

"Who the hell could have done this" the girl asked eyebrow cocked. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out" the boy said dangerously, his eyes flashing green once more. "Whoever they are, they hate the times for whatever reason" the boy said his eyebrows furrowing in, hard thinking. Sam perked up at this. "So what disgruntled employee..." The girl said somewhat sarcastic.

"At least now we have lead, all the employee's Petey's fired." Danny added as sam nodded, rummaging the computer for some such information. Once found and printed the two stared at the list for a bit.

* * *

One mysterious malicious creature stood on the roof of a nearby building, its eyes glowing green along with its makeshift hair, its skin made if cold cruel metal that matched its heart. It stood there smiling creepily, as it peered into its binoculars, looking at the scene between Danny and sam. "Soon my prince soon" the figure said quietly.

* * *

everything they knew was shit now, it was all blasted straight to hell, simply on one fact. The kidnapper had taken jazz Fenton that took it from an attack on the times to an attack on Danny directly. So after all the finding fired or disgruntled employees, the interviews with snitches, and what not, it was all fruitless, which led Danny and Sam being cooped up in, a aircraft on their way to Amity park Ohio.

Sam leaned back in her seat as squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. The girl has never flown coach before, she was feeling the pain. The boy on the other hand had never flown in an aircraft at all. So it was a first for both of them, the first of many for the pair.

"Seat belt signs are now off, you can now move about the cabin" a monotone voice said shocking Danny, he'd never get use to flying, this way. Feeling him shiver, the girl thought it was because he was cold. So being the good "friend" she was she grabbed both of his hands in hers, as rubbed his hands with hers. "My hands are warm" the girl said a blush falling over her face as she turned her head away to hide her beat red cheeks, as the blue eyed boy did the same.

"Thanks Sam" the boy said smiling his boyish grin.

* * *

Finally After the landing and baggage claim, and the van that drove them, all the way to the Fenton works farm. The pair currently found themselves, on the porch of the farm. "So this is amity park huh" the girl said quizzically taking the unfamiliar environment in. "A good 3 miles of it" the boy jokes" Sam got a serious look on her face all at once. "Danny you do know I'm here not as your partner, but because besides tucker you are all I have, but there's no way this kidnapping are related here, you get that right."

The girl said a apologetic look in her eyes. "You'd be surprised Sam" the boy said simply a far off look in his eyes. He then pulled out his key and proceeded to unlock open the door.

The boy went in , as Sam followed. Once in after closing the door behind, Danny called out to his parents only to be met with shuffling footsteps, and silence. Soon enough jack and  
Maddie stood in front of the pair. There smiling faces gone along with their daughter. "Come in" Maddie said forcing a smile.

A few minutes later found the four , sitting at the dining table having a cup of tea and some Danishes. "So you two think that jazz's disappearance is related to your boss and your friend's disappearance" Maddie asked an eyebrow cocked, though she knew it was. "I do, Sam here is a bit on the other team" Danny said, warily. "Im sorry Mrs. Fenton but there is no way, they could be related" the girl said matter of factly, as she took a sip if her tea.

"You'd be surprised" Maddie repeated a knowing look in her eye. Getting up the woman brushed off her jump suit, as she exited the room, signaling Danny to follow. He did a confused look on his features. "I got this" his mother said holding up a piece of paper that was folded up. "What's that" the boy asked sitting down and running a hand through, his black hair.

"We know who took jazz, the boy and your boss" the woman said sadly as she handed her son, the note" once in his hands he unfolded the paper, and gasped at the words. "Dear phantom tempus,  
You will meet me in the ware house district, of your "home" town. If you fail to do so, within the next 24 hours, I will kill all 3 of your friends"

Danny didn't know if he was more worried about the lives on the line, or Sam discovering his secret. How was he to keep it from her if this psychopath, knew who he was. Danny didn't know what to do.

* * *

A few minutes later the pair found themselves, in there rental car, on the way to, the ware house district. A few minutes found the pair, in front of the alluded building, as they grouped themselves together and, got out of the car.

"So basically, phantom sent you a letter, that he'd been captured along with your sister, tuck and Petey" the girl said stoically and highly confused. "No that's not it, but its close enough." The boy said out of character stoic. Sam's eyebrow's furrowed in annoyance.

"Hey I, flew all the way here no questions asked, and you can't even tell me what for" the girl gripped pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look Sam I know it's a lot to ask, but believe me there is a big secret about me, and im not gonna deny that, but please no I keep it in good reason" the girl sighed knowing that was all she would get out of him. Then the pair proceeded in side.

The place looked like a normal where house to the naked eye, but it was obvious; there was a far darker underbelly. This fact was proven when a ghost clad in is rusty armor, his hair a green flame of a Mohawk his eyes the same green with no pupils. He was overall terrifying in appearance. This was before him activating his guns directly at Sam, Danny being Danny jumped in front of Sam before turning into phantom. 'The secret be damned i won't let him hurt Sam' the bot thought flying up to be equal with the ghost.

"Who the hell are you and, what do you want" the boy seethed as Sam stood below in utter shock  
the ghost simply lowered the guns, and smiled a sick grin filled with malice. "I am skulker ghost zones greatest hunter, and I want to hunt you" Danny chuckled a bit at this, "two words, Doctor Phil" skulker gave off a confused before, he spoke again. "Unless you want, your human sister your two friends and your girlfriend dead, you will come with me and the hunt will begin" skulker said grinning.

Danny began weighing his options, before answering... "If you hurt them, one inch I swear I'll-" Danny began. "Skulker hunts what he hunts nothing more nothing less" the hunter said as Danny held his hands in surrender. Sam took this moment to speak up. "Danny don't" she began as, a tear fell. The boy in question flew down towards, her and looked her in the eye, "Sam I'm sorry, I have to keep you safe" he said wiping a lone tear off her pale cheek.

"Be careful... I need you to help me finish our latest story" the girl added taking the moment away, though it managed to give both of them a laugh. "I um" Danny started looking into her eyes, and then he kissed her. Flying away fast, he hurriedly went with skulker before she would turn him down. "oblitus" the boy said softly and regretfully as Sam forgot everything before, the pair got out if the car.

Danny sighed sadly, as he followed skulker, he wondered what was in store for him.

* * *

**A/n: so hey I'm sorry if the chapter was shitty this awry from my usual style so bare with me loves also please check out my two new stories in the light of the full moon and masters of deception **


	5. The hunt

**A/n: so hey welcome back to the adventures of danny phantom please read and review. Keep in mind in the flashback with sam and joe, this is before joe has made his first kill, and long before he developed his sadism, so remember that. Also keep in mind, this story takes place, in 2004, (with the exception of flash backs)**

**Chapter 5: the hunt**

**Overlookers pov**

Danny awoke in disorder, his head throbbing, pain filled his body, as he cracked open his eyes only to seriously regret it. He thought he had just, gotten hurt in a fight, but looking around all of the events from last night came crashing back. The kiss with Sam, the secret reveal, him erasing part of Sam's memories... Everything. Sighing the boy, got to a wobbly stand on feet, as he shook the memories from his head. He didn't what to think of it then, nor possible at all.

Finally getting his barring on his wobbly feet, his eyes half lidded and his head throbbing something terrible, the boy took in his surroundings, finding he was in the ghost zone. Now this wasn't his first rodeo, in the ghost zone but the boy tended to avoid the place, since it was the enemy's territory. Danny phantom had alot of enemies; however this skulker was brand new to the boy.

Shaking his head once again, the boy mentally prepared his self to be hunted, like an animal in the south.

* * *

Sam Manson lay on the cold and hard concrete if the very building, Danny and skulker had left her there. Upon there leaving and having her memory wiped a bit, the girl simple fell back, and hit her head on the stone cold concrete. Luckily for her jack and Maddie had a hunch, that there son was taking far long, so the pair found themselves hauling a unconscious Sam, into the rv and then once back to Fenton works, and into Danny's childhood room.

Not a few hours later Sam moaned a cry of pain from the throbbing in head. Her body felt week and dizzy, she looked a complete and terrible, but all she could think, was Danny. 'Where'd Danny go, and what about phantom, and where the hell is this baster keeping tuck and Petey' the girl had many questions and few answers, hell she did even remember anything after she went out of the car, then all blank until she woke up in Danny's bed.

She searched and searched for her missing memories, but they were gone. She wasn't worried about neither herself nor her memories, she was worried about Danny, and phantom making sure they were okay was her main priority, this came 1st even against Petey and tucks disappearances. Swinging her feet over, the bed the girl winced from the sudden movement, as she grunted in pain. Rubbing her temples to get rid of the throbbing in her head, the girl allowed her squeezed shut eyes to open, and see dandy's childhood room, for the first time.

It was exactly the opposite of what she was expecting. 'So much for reading people' the girl though an annoyed look on her face. Being an investigative reporter, had brought out a certain curiosity, in the girl and she couldn't help?, but snoop a bit. The boy's room was filled with NASA posters, model rockets, and tons of pictures. The walls were white, several cracks mauled there smooth surfaces. The vent on the ceiling blew, out cold air that whipped around Sam, blowing her hair and clothes askew.

The girl was drawn to one picture, imperticular a picture of Danny and an black girl, with long curly hair, sea green eyes, and a bodacious body. The picture had obviously been taken on Halloween because there stood; Danny dressed as the batman and the other girl, dressed as catwoman. Though Sam new little to none about, the batman, she knew the cat and bat were definitely a cannon couple. This led Sam to the correct assumption that Danny and the unnamed girl were dating or used to date.

For some reason, Sam felt her heart clench, her stomach tied in knots, and her vision became blurred with red. She was pissed thought she didn't why. After pacing across the room, with thoughts she hated, Sam found herself, a bit calm, walking over to the picture, the girl placed it face down so the back of the frame was face up. Sam decided she was done, with snooping, it was time for planning.

* * *

Once the boy had found shelter in a cave on the island he had been hauled off to, he began thinking on how the hell to ensure, that tuck Petey and jazz were safe, and even Sam now that skulker had seen her let alone seen, them kiss. Yes he feared her life the most, in fact that's the exact reason why he hadn't persued a relationship with the girl the moment he met her, he'd rather die than put her in danger. Though the reason was somewhat different now, they were friends, best friends, hell partners even, he refused to lose that, he couldn't; sure he had bonded with tucker, and Petey.

Petey was like a second father to the boy, and tucker was the brother the boy never had, but Sam, oh Sam was different; he looked at her far differently. In the fore front of his mind he didn't know why, but deep down in the murky depths of his subconscious, he knew. Though he was too stuborn to admit it, he knew he was in love with her. Shaking his wandering thoughts, the boy began to think, about his next move.

After pondering for, a while the boy had nothing, but then he heard a voice. Skulkers voice. "Phantom you cannot hide, you are my prey and skulker, always finds his prey." The voice boomed and Danny suddenly thought of a plan... To fight even if it cost him his life. Standing up the young boy, (who had never left his phantom form) flew into the air, ready to kick some butt. "Bring it on metal mouth." The boy voiced, flying right into the fray, in an all-out battle against, the self-proclaimed, ghost zones greatest hunter.

* * *

Sam Manson knew that, the mom and pop couple of merriness, would never let her out of the house, injured but she knew, she had to help Danny and she refused to be stopped. Which is why, the girl had "barrowed" the Fenton rv with a simple, hot wire, the girl had been quite rebellious, in her teens.

Flashback summer 1993

The Manson manor was, filled to the brim with senseless fancy rich people; simply playing the innuendo version of my horse is bigger than your horse. Everyone there was wearing fancy dresses, sipping wine and eating caviar, everyone lived in the same never ending dance, of the rich life. Glasses of sipped wine with the pinkie held up, useless expensive cloths never to be worn twice, lipsticked lips whispering to each other tongues flapping with pointless gossip. The same never-ending waltz of these things, and Sam Manson hated it.

But atlas the girl was forced to go, to every one of such events, and she hated it, so for a little revenge she wanted to show them, just how bad she could be. So there she stood in a room full of carbon copied rich people, she was clad in, a simply black cocktail dress, with her chocker and bond bracelets, complete with her famous combat boots.

The girl found herself leaning against the wall, a tape recorder in her hand, as she found herself listening to bon jovis newest, track. The girl was bobbing her head to the song completely un aware of her surroundings, except...

"... Fuck you Joe, just fuck you, puta, el stupida."

"Aww come on I know it looked like I was kissing her, but the truth is..."

Sam had tooned out the drama after that, her eye was twitching at the unwelcome intrusion to her music. She had half a mind, to go and punch both of them. 'On more squeal from miss perfect' Sam thought, knowing those two couples from, anywhere. Her worse nightmares Paulina Sanchez, and Joe masters two pops she could hate more, if she had tried. Well now they were on her turf.

"God damnit, will you two quit acting the children, it's so pointless, and either make up or break up, it's not that hard to calculate." The Goth girl said marching right over to the pair, and letting them have it. "Stay out of this Goth freak" Paulina screeched, her face ridden with discuss. "No Paulina she's right" the boy said an odd look on his face as he looked at sam. "How dare you side with this babosa" the Latina ice queen, said her eyebrows furrowing, wrinkling her perfect face.

"Look Paulina all im saying is im tired of all this make up and break up shit, we got to make a choice now" the boy said determination gleaming in his grey eyes. "I won't take this bitches advice" the pink dress wearing girl replied to her boyfriend. "Then you made your choice" the boy answered walking away from, the scene. Turning to Sam, Paulina growled. "You made him break up with me you little cunt, and I am gonna make your life hell." Sam just put a smug smirk on her face.

"Awww your too late, im already there" Sam quipped before putting her head phones back on, and listening to the rest of her tape.

Flash back ends

shaking the thoughts from her head the girl hopped out of the rv, and walked back into the warehouse to look for clues. After searching and searching, she found nothing but a note.

Dear phantom tempus,

You will meet me in the ware house district, of your "home" town. If you fail to do so, within the next 24 hours, I will kill all 3 of your friends"

Upon reading it, the girl was baffled about to things. '3 so the kidnapping are related, but then what happened to Danny, and phantom hardly knows Petey or tucker, how could he know Danny's sister, and why the hell does this psychopath refer, to amity park as, as phantom's home?' were the thoughts that ran through Sam's aching head. She had more questions than answers, now but at lease she had one clue, to at least find phantom, he could help her find the others.

* * *

"Why are you doing this" asked a beaten and bruised Danny, in a last ditch effort to defeat the man before him. "I am skulker ghost zones greatest hunter" that gave Danny an idea. He was given the names of all the turned souls (evil ghost). Looking back now, he remembered. Malachi skulker, age 38, personal hunter to the royal family, cause of death experiment gone wrong.

From what the boy remembered, skulker was a normal citizen of the time zone who was the royal families personal hunter, after damn near being beaten to death skulker became obsessed with, never gotten hurt again, so he sought out a material expert, who said that metal was the most powerful material, and there was a suit made out the stuff, but the experiment went horribly wrong, his whole body was melted down into, a tiny blob.

That's when Danny knew how to stop him. Puffing chest up and sucking in a lucid breathe, he blew out a powerful ghostly wail, effectively blowing away skulker's ecto skeleton. Danny faded back into human form as he sighed and began to limp his way, back to the portal, that led back to earth.

**A/n: so that's the end if this chapter the next one will be called, wishful thinking, staring Desiree as the villain**


	6. Wishful thinking

**A/n: alright people, new chapter get ready for it, set go.**

**Chapter 6: Wishful Thinking**  
**Over-lookers POV**

Today was just another tedious grueling day at work. The raven haired woman was simply having 'one of those days.' She'd spilled coffee on her favorite dark purple blouse; the scolding beverage slightly tinged the pale flesh hidden underneath. Her friend, Tucker, was in a talkative mood. Every time she tried to leave, he would bring up an entire new subject that she 'just had to know about'. Now she was annoyed.

To top it all off nothing major happened all day... Actually no that isn't what tops it off. That spot belongs to the rain that was falling on Sam's raven hair. The evil rain took away the flat ironed locks, and brought back her jewish curls. Also her present from Danny (the Fenton Phones) were getting that does it.

No wait, there also the fact, she walked from her condo, so ergo she had to walk back... In the friggin rain. Yes that did it for sure.  
Sam trudged through the rain, her combat boots clunking with her, she found herself mumbling incoherent curses. Her raven hair soaked with water; as her arms clutches onto her black buisiness jacket, that too was soaking wet.

"Damnit." the girl cursed again sighing; silently, she wished Phantom would swoop, down and help her.

Then she hated herself for wishing such a thing. Instead, she thought of a more unrealistic wish and said it aloud just for the hell of it.

Little did she know...

"I wish I had the perfect life!" The girl said before a green, ghost with long raven tresses appeared before her. Taking out a wrist ray the Fentons' had gave to her, as a parting gift; the girl slapped it on her wrist. She begin blasting and sent the ghost a feet back.

But it was already too late, far too late.

Getting bigger the ghost flew toward Sam, hands stretched and sparkling with pink energy, that eventually surrounding Sam. Though Sam struggled, and fought all she could; her attempts were futile.

"So you have wished so shall it be."

Was the last thing Sam heard before passing out in the rain; though that was the least of her worries.

* * *

A beautiful small little cottage straight out of a fairy tale stood lone on a grand grassy hill. Inside, there was the perfect family of three children made from true love, of there parents. They lived there; it was their happily ever after. Too bad it was all an illusion...

A small, male dark haired two year old, rushed into the bed of two raven haired 30 year olds. He plopped on the bed, waking his parents effectively. The shirtless man, who the boy looked remarkably similar to, opened his baby blue eyes. His gaze paddling around curriously, before they landed on his son. A lopsided grin, spread wide across his face, as he looked into the huge blue eyes of his only son.

"Hey there bud," Danny began as he ruffled the boys hair. The boy giggled loudly, before his father, shushed him.

"Shhhh, mommy's sleeping" Danny Fenton replied, pointing a thumb in the direction of the sleeping raven haired woman; who's slim fragile body was incased in a dark black and lacy nightgown.

"Ooh sorry mommy." the little boy whispered in his mother's ear. The woman stirred but she didn't, wake.

"Come on Reaper." Danny deadpanned as he got out of bed. Grabbing his robe as he walked out if the room, his son in tow.

* * *

'What the hell hit me?' Sam thought, looking around the room; she realized she was not in her room, nor her bed. She was about damn tired, of waking up in strange beds. Sitting up, she realized she wasn't wearing her usual clothing either, but rather a sexy black silk nightgown.

'What the fuck!' the amethyst eyed girl scowled upon seeing her attire.

That was the least of her worry.

Going over to the mirror, the woman found she had aged five years. She didn't know what to think. Rolling her eyes the woman grabbed a dark purple fuzzy robe; which was conveniently lying on the bed, and turned the door knob leading to where voices were. She was shocked at what she saw.

It was Danny, gathered around a table with three children, that were the splitting images of the two of them.

"Hey Sam, your finally up!"

Danny said grinning like the chestier cat as he walked over to a shell shocked Sam, and gave her a peck on the check. She blushed, hard.

"Danny I um-" she couldn't finish that sentence.

Could she truly say she didn't like him, that way? She didn't know what to do or think. 'What is this?' The girl pondered.

"Are you alright Sam?" Danny asked concern filled his blue eyes.

"I might need a valum or two, but I um, I'm fine." And indeed she was.

This was a good life and she knew it. She also knew that this was the ghost doing, but she couldn't bring herself to care. This world, was far better than the one she came from; and besides it wasn't hurting any body, to be here... Right?

"I'm glad your alright." Danny said as he took her delicate hand in his and led her towards the table where the children were. Letting go of her hand, Danny decided to let his wife sit down.

"Good morning mommy," all three kids said simultaneously.

A chill ran up Sam's spine at the thought of having children. She never thought she would, hell, she'd thought she would end up an old maid. Yet secretly she absolutely loved and adore kids. The girl supposed she was just a big one herself. She was okay with that. The thought of having children, his children, well that just was...

There are no words but it was defiantly good. In fact everything was good, like some old 50's cartoon, it was far too convient, it was very good. Too good to be true and Sam Manson knew it, but she selfishly again chose to ignore it. She could enjoy that world for a little bit, hell she deserved it.

* * *

In the ghost zone; a young looking woman, watched the small happy family through a crystal ball. Her lips curved into a leer as pink energy surrounded her, giving her more power.

"Oh you foolish human girl." the genie ghost said to herself, her leer growing wider streching out her green skin.

"Soon... Soon" the ghostly woman rasped.

* * *

Hours later, Danny and Sam flipping idly through the TV channels, only to stop at the news.

"Crime rate goes up again, back to you Tiff-" the reporter began, as Sam scowled.

Almost immediately, Danny noticed turning over to her and place a hand her shoulder in comfort.

"You alright Sam?" the man asked.

Shaking her head, she carefully chose her words.

"How did we meet?" the girl voiced, a serious look in her eyes.

"Sam, seriously, what's wrong? I mean don't take this the wrong way, but you've been acting funny all day." the blue eyed man said running a hand through his unruly raven locks.

"Danny I'm not your wife. I mean apparently here I am, but this isn't real i-" Danny felt his heart break, he took Sam's words the wrong way.

"You don't love me any more?" Danny said, his voice barely in a shaky whisper.

"No Danny, this is an illusion-" Sam began again trying to explain what she knew was happening.

Danny jumped up from his seat in anger. "So what you've been fucking with me this whole time?! I mean I've known you forever and-" Danny began his eyes flashing green in anger.

"No that's just it; I haven't known you forever. Hell I've know you four months at best. This life: our children, everything is an illusion. Made by me; I was having a bad day, and made a wish to have the perfect life. When I woke up, I awoke to this family." The girl finished letting a breath out, after the mouthful.

Danny just started laughing his head off. "Oh Sam... You got me good..." The blue eyed man said, in-between laughs until he realized, the woman before him wasn't joking.

"Sam come on, this shit isn't funny anymore!" the man said a bit annoyed.

"Danny I'm serious! Why is this so hard for you to believe?"

Danny just chuckled.

"For one you'd be infected too, you wouldn't be convinced of the illusion. And two, no matter what you say, you love me. You love me in this world and the next Sam; you can't deny that." the man finished a bit of a smirk on his face. Sam blushed something furious.

"I'll...um okay. I admit you're a great looking guy; I have an attraction to you, and maybe even feelings. But that's the exact reason, why we can't pursue this." The girl said her head going down, in shame.

Danny lifted her head and pulled her eyes to his, for a moment the two just lingered there.

"You can't tell me you don't want to kiss me right now." He said softly moving forward.

"I'd never say that." the girl said as she let a bit of her wall fall; she didn't know what she was doing, but it felt right.

From there, they kissed. It was passionate and exploring; it was the kiss of all kisses. Sadly, oxygen played the villian. Breaking apart the kiss, Danny cupped her cheeks and looked deeply into her amethyst eyes.

"I'm so in love with you Sam. I don't care where you think you come from or whatever; this is real. I know it! Please stay with me." Sam looked at the floor sadly, knowing she couldn't.

Laying a gentle kiss on his cheek; she simply said, "I wish for things to be the way they were."

She knew they couldn't though. Now that she admitted to herself that she have a crush on Danny, she'd have to accept it.

She appeared, once again, in the rain with an umbrella. She has bigger problems now, she was left to wonder about that life she had glimpsed.

Was it an illusion or the future?

* * *

A/n: big thanks to my Hermana Jimmie jaded productions for correcting my grammar 


End file.
